Todos para todos
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Ninguno supo cómo comenzó. Mejor dicho, ninguno sabía explicar bien el origen de la situación. Sin embargo, no es que importara, porque a fin de cuentas, los tres querían estar allí, formando parte de un todo que no dejaba de maravillarlos... para bien y para mal. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Hitzuji]
1. Rivalidad

**_Renuncia de derechos:_**_ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei y uno que otro más). El resto es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

**_Advertencia:_**_ cierto nivel de desvarío, que espero les resulte más divertido que molesto._

**_Dedicatoria:_**_ a_ Hitzuji,_ a quien se agradece la tabla del _TodoBakuDeku Advent 2019_, del cual derivaron los tuits en los que se basa todo esto. Y claro, también porque es una persona sensacional, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

**Uno: Rivalidad.**

Katsuki era de los que no sabía de amistades normales, ya no se diga de relaciones románticas típicas.

No era como si le importaran en primer lugar. Su meta no contemplaba relaciones interpersonales, de ningún tipo, así que cultivaba solo las indispensables y eso, de mala gana. Por eso se había ido ganando la fama de "inaccesible" conforme crecía, y en U.A. no parecía que la cosa fuera a cambiar.

Por eso, si alguien se atrevía a preguntarle cómo inició su actual situación sentimental, respondería algo como "¡esos dos no saben lo que es rivalidad, joder!"

Aunque nadie lo creyera, decía la verdad.

Para Katsuki, _Deku_ y el _Mitad y Mitad_ eran contrincantes, unos tipos de lo más molestos a los cuales iba a vencer para alcanzar su tan ansiada meta. Como no era idiota, podía ver lo que cada uno tenía para superarlo y, en ciertas áreas, lo hacían siempre. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era avanzar, pelear con uñas y dientes por lo que quería y dejar a esos dos mordiendo el polvo.

¿Por qué esos idiotas le habían salido con…? ¡No, de ninguna jodida manera!

No quería admitir su incredulidad, su _miedo_ ante algo semejante.

¿De dónde les había nacido a esos dos el quererlo, si se la pasaba haciéndolos menos cada maldito día?

Katsuki desconocía la respuesta al principio, pero la sabría y no tenía idea de cuánto iba a costarle.


	2. Amistad

**Dos: Amistad.**

En cambio, si le llegaran a hacer la misma pregunta a Izuku, respondería que todo empezó para él como una extensión de amistad.

Una, había estado quebrada por mucho tiempo y ahora, se encontraba reparada con fuerza bruta por la misma persona que la dañara antes. Kacchan nunca llevaba sus asuntos emocionales de la manera que otros consideraban "normal", Izuku lo sabía perfectamente, así que no le sorprendió demasiado que comenzaran a estar juntos de nuevo como rivales bruscos, amigos algo agresivos al hablarse uno al otro, pero entendiéndose uno al otro. El vínculo de la infancia, difuminado por el tiempo y los malos tratos, Kacchan logró vislumbrarlo de nuevo y lo tendió de manera poco ortodoxa hacia la mano que Izuku siempre le ofreció, lo alabara o lo temiera.

Era grandioso tenerlo de vuelta.

Su otra amistad se sentía como nacida entre nieve fundida, cual campanilla de invierno, y fue sorpresiva en primer lugar. Tan desacostumbrado estaba a los amigos todavía, que Izuku solo decidió aceptar el hecho cuando sucedió y cuidó esa relación como la cosa valiosa que era. Shoto, de una cruel manera, era similar a él en ese aspecto, así que lo trató como hubiera querido que lo trataran en esos años antes de U.A.

Le pareció una especie de milagro.

Así las cosas, para Izuku no fue extraño que tanto afecto se convirtiera en amor. No mucha gente lo comprendía, por eso las preguntas surgían seguro, pero poco le importaba.

Mientras él lo comprendiera, mientras lo _sintiera_, todo estaría bien.


	3. Equipo

**Tres: Equipo.**

Por otra parte, Shoto tenía una explicación ligeramente más seria del asunto, aunque no menos cierta y muy acorde con su personalidad.

No le sorprendía, porque apenas sabe algo sobre relaciones interpersonales

Lo que le habían enseñado en su infancia era a distinguir sus conexiones con las personas entre "útiles" y "banales". No fue hasta U.A. que primero, se cuestionó esa clasificación y luego, que empezó a desafiarla. Ya odiaba a su padre y por tanto, todo lo que le había enseñado, pero era difícil actuar de manera diferente. Le desconcertaba lo que veía en la gente de su edad, pero al mismo tiempo, quiso comprenderlo.

Fue así como empezó a darse cuenta, primero, de que había hecho amigos y luego, de que algunos eran más cercanos que otros.

Izuku fue quien lo llevó primero por ese camino. Lo hizo de manera desastrosa, a costa de sí mismo y a fin de cuentas, con éxito. Siempre se lo agradecería y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo de cualquier forma que necesitara. Por eso, cuando les tocaba trabajar en equipo, sentía que las cosas encajaban entre los dos.

Por otra parte, acercarse a Katsuki fue una sorpresa. Al principio no toleraba su actitud ni su comportamiento, pero luego compartieron la desalentadora circunstancia de reprobar el examen de licencia provisional y, por lo tanto, el curso de recuperación. Para asombro de varios, lograron sacar adelante el trámite y entonces sintió que ya eran amigos, aunque el rubio lo negara tajantemente.

Sin embargo, cuando lograron convertirse en un equipo tan imparable como devastador, fue cuando supo que sería un desatino dejarlos ir.


	4. Prácticas

**Cuatro: Prácticas.**

A quien le preguntara, Katsuki le diría que el "punto de no retorno" con Deku y Mitad y Mitad, fueron las prácticas juntos.

Había estado en un aprieto al decidir a dónde ir. Si bien era cierto que las ofertas le llovieron cuando ganó el Festival Deportivo, no creía que se hubieran olvidado de _cómo_ lo presentaron en el podio. Aún quería estallar algo al recordarlo. Entre eso y que no podía echarle en cara a Best Jeanist su mejora porque estaba perdido en combate (a saber por qué, esperaba que no fuera nada malditamente malo), tenía que meditar bien el asunto.

Por eso, la propuesta de IcyHot lo tomó por sorpresa. Sí, el bastardo lo había llamado "amigo", pero tomando en cuenta su personalidad y su modo de interactuar con los demás (maldito fuera Endeavor y maldito él por oír lo que no debía), no creyó que le ofrecería algo así. No le sorprendía que le preguntara a Deku, porque se llevaban asquerosamente bien (sospechaba que tenían _algo_, o que al menos lo sentían), pero en su caso… Bueno, aceptó tragarse el orgullo por una vez y acceder porque, como dijo All Might, era una oportunidad de oro con el actual número uno.

Conforme se desarrollaban las prácticas, debió admitir que Endeavor sabía lo que hacía, sin importar la mierda que fuera en su vida privada antes. Tenía una meta, vio que Endeavor podía ayudarle a conseguirla y procuró tomar solo lo que le convenía, aunque eso significara pasar unos días con esos dos que no hacían más que irritarlo.

Para su espanto, fue solo en esos momentos que se quedó atónito de lo bien que congeniaban, de que no lo irritaban (demasiado)... y supo que estaba jodido.

Sí, fue entonces que el malestar que le causaban esos dos no se sintió precisamente equivocado y no sabía qué hacer para resolverlo.


	5. Celos

**Cinco: Celos.**

Sabía que había sido caótico y no muy bonito, pero Shoto admitía sentir celos del pasado compartido de Izuku y Katsuki.

Conforme los días de las prácticas se acercaban a su fin, fue más evidente para Shoto que, si bien iniciaron la preparatoria con diferencias, sus amigos habían llegado a un acuerdo en algún momento, en parte apelando lo que tuvieran antaño. Solo eso explicaba, a su parecer, que Katsuki ya no intentara fulminar a Izuku de toda forma imaginable y éste, poco a poco, dejaba de ponerse nervioso alrededor del rubio.

Fue más evidente para él cuando hicieron la cena por el inicio del último trimestre. Izuku y Katsuki llegaron tarde y juntos, lo que otros enfatizaron al alegarles que se quedarían sin comida si no ayudaban a preparar todo. No pudo evitar el fijar primero la vista en Izuku corriendo a ayudar, porque pasó cerca de él, para luego girar la cabeza hacia Katsuki, quien gritando como siempre, se quejaba de que quisieran dejarlo sin cena y luego, para su asombro, le recriminó su manera de cortar cebollas (a saber por qué le importaba).

Poco después, una pregunta surgió en su mente antes de pararse a pensar la razón tras la misma, "¿dónde habían estado los dos?"

Sabían tanto uno del otro y quería saber también, pero no creía poder hacerlo. Menos mal que no había incendiado (ni congelado) nada debido a eso, porque entonces tendría que profundizar en sus motivos para desear algo semejante y por el momento, no estaba seguro de que se tratara de algo bueno.

Lo resolvería, sí, esperando que no fuera para mal.


	6. Amor

**Seis: Amor.**

El conflicto interno de Izuku, al inicio, no fue admitir su amor por Shoto y Katsuki. No, el conflicto fue darse cuenta que, de cierta forma, el sentimiento hacia ambos era el mismo.

Comparado con todo lo vivido en su primer año en U.A., los conflictos emocionales se volvieron menos paralizantes, pero igual de desafiantes. Izuku se ponía nervioso con frecuencia, en parte por su personalidad demasiado analítica, en parte porque vivió demasiado tiempo cuidándose de no contrariar a los demás.

Era indudable que había mejorado con los años, pero en su situación actual, ciertos pensamientos negativos inundaban su mente en espiral.

Katsuki era volátil y no dudaría en dañarlo con sus explosiones si se sentía ofendido.

Shoto era probable que malinterpretara algo, si como suponía, jamás había experimentado el amor romántico.

Para rematar, ¿acaso a uno de ellos, o a los dos, les gustaban los chicos siquiera?

Dios, enamorarse era demasiado complicado, ¡como si no hubiera tenido suficiente en su vida! ¿Ni eso podía hacer de la manera normal? ¡Lo odiarían!

De pronto, por alguna inspiración divina, se armó de valor y decidió invitarlos a comer. Acabaría con aquello de una vez, aunque se arriesgaba a que lo repudiaran y que jamás volvieran a dirigirle la palabra.

Había sobrevivido a muchas cosas peores. Un corazón roto no sería diferente.

(Ah, qué equivocado estaba).


	7. Abrazos

**Siete: Abrazos.**

Lo suyo no era el contacto físico, Katsuki lo sabía.

Había pasado poco menos de un año en esa relación del demonio y seguía pareciéndole extraña, tanto como fue la repentina confesión de Deku (casi hizo estallar la mesa del restaurante al oírla), porque sinceramente, jamás imaginó que el nerd sería el primero en enfrentar… lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre los tres. Más pasmado se quedó al enterarse que no era el único de ellos que sentía _algo_, y agradeció al cielo y al infierno que sus molestos amigos no estuvieran allí, porque seguro su cara fue jodidamente digna de fotografía.

Por eso, a esas alturas, todavía le sorprendía que, de repente, aceptara los eufóricos abrazos de Deku cuando las misiones salían bien, o los escasos y apretados abrazos de Shoto después de una situación tensa.

Los tres trabajaban por separado, pero sus respectivas agencias consideraban que hacían un excelente trabajo en conjunto, así que no era de extrañar que, en operaciones de gran envergadura que requerían a varios héroes, se les enviara juntos. De esa manera, el contacto era constante e inevitable… así como el verse unos a otros arriesgando la vida para llevar a buen término su parte del trabajo.

Fue después de la última misión en grupo que Katsuki cayó en la cuenta de que no iba a soportar el volver a un departamento vacío, a soportar solo la mierda de saber a uno de ellos en el hospital.

Para variar, el herido era Shoto (mejor ni preguntar cuándo dejó de ser Mitad y Mitad). Casi al final de la misión, se vio obligado a usar más su hielo que su fuego, lo que desestabilizó su temperatura corporal y lo hizo ir más lento, así que uno de los villanos aprovechó la oportunidad de atacarlo por el lado derecho. De no ser por Deku y él, habría acabado mal, pero igual se quedó inconsciente por el frío, por lo que lo internaron. Deku se ofreció a quedarse con él esa noche, solo así Katsuki aceptó irse, pero igual apestaba.

¡Joder, en serio los amaba!

Solo eso explicaba que decidiera, de buenas a primeras, que les propondría que se mudaran juntos, ¡y al carajo todo lo demás!


	8. Secretos

**Ocho: Secretos.**

Siendo esta relación tan valiosa como desafiante para él, Izuku no quiere que los secretos la estropeen.

Desde muy joven, aprendió a callarse ciertas cosas. Primero, lo mal que lo pasaba por su falta de singularidad (aunque seguramente su madre sospechaba algo); luego, la verdadera naturaleza de la singularidad que le fue confiada y después, algunas cosas que fueron surgiendo conforme transcurría su paso por U.A.

Para Izuku no era difícil guardar secretos, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

Ha pasado un mes desde esa misión en la cual Shoto estuvo hospitalizado y también desde que, de golpe, Katsuki saliera con que "si voy a tener que cuidarles las espaldas, idiotas, será mejor que vivamos juntos para saber dónde jodidos están". No era la mejor forma de plantear algo semejante, pero conociendo a Katsuki, sería lo menos agresivo que obtendrían de él. No tuvieron que pensarlo demasiado, porque también deseaban algo así, y la única dificultad estuvo en decidir dónde iban a vivir.

Acabaron en el departamento de Shoto, que era el más grande gracias a que, como él mismo dijo, "a mi padre le importa lo suficiente mi vivienda como para pagarme un sitio decente, aunque pienso devolverle cada centavo".

A Katsuki le hizo gracia el que Endeavor pagara un lugar que acabó siendo el hogar de los tres, que tenían una relación tan _atípica_, y tuvieron que impedir que le llamara por teléfono solo para echárselo en cara.

Por eso, por lo que han tenido que pasar (y por lo que seguramente les espera), Izuku está allí, con Katsuki y Shoto frente a él y un asentimiento del rubio le da el aliento que necesita para comenzar a hablar.

—Hay algo sobre mí que quiero que sepas, Shoto…


	9. Regalo

**Nueve: Regalo.**

Lo que acababa de confesarle Izuku no era una carga, pensó Shoto.

Ciertamente, era impactante. De entrada, no tenía idea de que pudiera existir una singularidad que pudiera transferirse, por más que hubiera visto algunas bastante raras a lo largo de su vida. Él mismo, si lo pensaba, era una especie de anomalía (gracias, Endeavor), pues su singularidad era la suma de dos completamente diferentes.

A juzgar por su expresión, Katsuki ya sabía toda la historia de la intrigante _One For All_. De hecho, eso explicaría muchas cosas que hallara confusas durante su estancia en U.A., comenzando por la "mejora" en su trato hacia Izuku. Nadie podía conocer un secreto semejante sin sentir respeto por la persona que se lo había confiado y pese a los defectos de carácter que tuviera en aquella época, Katsuki podía ser confiable cuando se le requería y claro, jamás habría decepcionado a All Might de manera intencional.

No, Shoto no podía ver aquello como si Izuku colocara un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Lo considera un regalo, una muestra de la confianza que él le tiene, de la fe que deposita en su amor.

—Gracias por contármelo —dijo al final, en un tono suave y amable, tomándole una mano y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Tras eso, no le extraña que Izuku lagrimeé un poco. De hecho, le sorprendía que no hubiera empezado antes, con tremenda historia que le había contado.

Que Katsuki le sonriera al reaccionar bien al secreto, también era un acto de fe que sabía valorar. No era tan expresivo como Izuku, pero Shoto supo leerlo y también le sonrió.

Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para jamás defraudarlos.


	10. Peligro

**Diez: Peligro.**

Katsuki era de temer, nadie lo ponía en duda.

Cualquiera que lo conociera bien, sabía que no debía encender su lado malo, o no se libraría de él. El rubio era inteligente, poderoso y con una memoria aterradoramente buena, así que _nunca _olvidaba una ofensa y mucho menos a quien la cometiera.

Por eso, al _Bakusquad_ no le sorprendió la fría cólera de su líder ante el aviso de que Izuku y Shoto iban camino al hospital.

Cuando, un par de meses antes, Katsuki los llamara para cenar, se sorprendieron bastante y no lo ocultaron al llegar al restaurante que el otro les indicara. ¿A qué venía eso? Katsuki Bakugo era el menos social de los cinco, al que casi había que arrastrar a las pocas salidas que lograban organizar tras convertirse en profesionales (acción que recaía en Eijiro, que podía resistir las explosiones de Katsuki, y en Denki, que no parecía temerle ni a la ira de Dios).

Lo supieron cuando, sin muchas ceremonias y muy a su estilo, el rubio les anunció dos cosas: que los invitaba a trabajar a la agencia que estaba formando y que se había mudado con _sus novios_.

Si bien ninguna de las noticas se la esperaban, tampoco armarían un escándalo. Desde el primer momento que aceptaron ser amigos de Katsuki, lo aceptaron tal cual, sin querer nunca cambiaría algún día porque así era él y así les agradaba. Aceptaron las nuevas como siempre, entre risas y alocados planes lanzados al aire, por lo que al final de la cena ya tenían claro quiénes podían aceptar enseguida su oferta en la agencia y que tenían que ir pronto a cenar al nuevo hogar de su líder porque _se morían_ por verlo con Izuku y Shoto (para vergüenza de Katsuki, como no tardaron en notar).

Así pues, estaban todos presentes cuando se recibió la llamada del hospital. En realidad, había sido una afortunada casualidad, porque Mina y Sero recién regresaban de una patrulla, Eijiro había tenido jornada de escritorio y Denki acababa de salir de los vestuarios, pues le tocaba patrulla con Katsuki.

Cuando colgó el teléfono temieron que el auricular explotara, tal era la expresión de Katsuki mientras daba la noticia a toda carrera.

—Haces la patrulla solo, Pikachu. Me voy.

A continuación, salió corriendo.

Sin embargo, sabían que no se quedaría mucho en el hospital, no si podía hacer algo. ¿El villano responsable sabía el peligro que se le venía encima?

Seguramente no. Pobre idiota.


	11. Verdad

**Once: Verdad.**

Lo primero que vio Shoto al despertar, además de mucho color blanco, fue a Katsuki dormido en una silla, justo a su lado.

No le extrañaba el sentir malestar en casi todo el cuerpo. Ese villano no había sido fácil de vencer, ni siquiera con lo bien coordinados que estuvieron Izuku y él en sus ataques. Para su desgracia, el tipo no solo tenía una singularidad que le daba una flexibilidad similar a ser de goma, sino que también era físicamente fuerte y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

—Katsuki…

Lo llamó en un susurro, sin preguntarse por qué Izuku no estaba allí. De verdad, con la pelea que tuvieron, raro sería que lo velara también.

—Katsuki…

—¿Qué?

El otro contestó apenas en un murmullo, de la misma manera que lo hacía en casa cuando le hablaban recién levantado. Enseguida, pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba, porque se irguió de golpe, haciendo una mueca de dolor la incómoda posición en la que se quedara dormido, para luego fijar los ojos en el otro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? —preguntó Shoto al instante.

—Unas horas —espetó Katsuki, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la vista, sin poder ocultar cómo sus labios se apretaban en claro signo de preocupación—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Sí, pero no mucho. ¿Has visto a Izuku?

—Fui hace una hora. No había despertado, así que vine acá.

Shoto asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca al segundo siguiente. ¿Acaso el villano lo golpeó contra algo? El sencillo gesto le causó punzadas.

—Mandaré a alguien aquí —avisó Katsuki, poniéndose de pie—, así puedo ir a ver a Izuku. No des problemas, Shoto.

—Está bien.

Al ver a Katsuki salir, Shoto supo que las cosas no estarían tan mal.


	12. Inseguridades

**Doce: Inseguridades.**

_¿Dónde está...? ¿Dónde está Shoto? ¡Estaban peleando juntos! ¡Estaban...!_

La angustia era tal, que no tardó en quedarse sin aliento.

Izuku despertó de golpe, reconociendo el blanco del cuarto de hospital. Se preocupó al no recordar cómo llegó allí, señal inequívoca de que se quedó inconsciente en algún momento de la pelea. Quiso rememorar lo sucedido, pero al marearse casi al instante, debió dejarlo de lado, al menos por el momento.

Eso solo le dejó la preocupación por Shoto, la horrible sensación de no saber si estaba bien, si lo había _perdido_. ¿Podría él soportarlo? ¿Podría seguir con su vida si no estaba? ¿Podría Katsuki perdonarlo por no poder proteger a Shoto?

Recorrió parte de aquella habitación con los ojos, que apenas recuperaban la claridad. Lo borroso de su vista podía deberse al sueño y al dolor corporal que de repente lo torturó.

Su mala condición no ayudaba en nada a disminuir sus preocupaciones y odió el recordar las inseguridades de su pasada soledad.

—Izuku.

Su nombre lo hizo dar un respingo y se giró hacia el sonido, llorando de alivio al ver que Katsuki estaba allí con él.

—Kacchan… —susurró, sintiendo la boca seca.

—Eh, tranquilo —pidió Katsuki, ocupando una silla colocada junto a la cama con un semblante muy serio—. Estarás bien, Izuku.

—¿Shoto? ¿Dónde está…?

—En otra habitación, a dos puertas. Despertó hace poco también.

Eso solo logró que Izuku llorara más, pero a Katsuki no pareció molestarle (no como antaño, cuando su modo de comunicarse con él se parecía dolorosamente al odio). A esas alturas, estaba más que acostumbrado, ¿no?

—Lo siento, Kacchan. No pude…

—¡Oye, no quiero oír estúpidas disculpas! —espetó Katsuki enseguida, mirando a Izuku con severidad—. Iré a decirle a Shoto que estás despierto. Te enviaré a alguien.

Cuando Katsuki se fue, cuando se dio cuenta que él no quería disculpas porque no lo culpaba de nada, Izuku siguió llorando, pero también logró sonreír.


	13. Sonrisa

**Trece: Sonrisa.**

Katsuki no respiró tranquilo hasta que Izuku y Shoto despertaron.

Había ido de una habitación a otra desde que llegara al hospital y se informara de dónde estaban. Lo dejaron entrar con ambos por ser uno de sus contactos de emergencia; pues no era tan estúpido como para decir a cualquiera la verdadera conexión entre los tres.

Fue después de informar a Shoto e Izuku que el otro estaba bien y consciente, que Katsuki se tomó un respiro, comprando una bebida en la primera máquina expendedora que encontró, y entonces recibió una llamada de Eijiro acerca de lo que había pasado.

Aprovechando su patrulla, Denki había investigado un poco más el incidente y parecía tener pistas sólidas de cuáles eran los planes del villano que Shoto e Izuku habían interrumpido. Según Eijiro, con esa información solicitó aliarse con otro par de agencias para terminar la captura del tipó

—¿Qué mierda…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kirishima?

La agencia de Katsuki era más o menos nueva, sí, pero ya se estaba formando una buena reputación sin necesidad de apoyo externo, ¡tenía a tres de los mejores héroes jóvenes como dueños, joder! ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza al pelo de mierda?

—Lo de Midoriya y Todoroki ya salió en las noticias —avisó Eijiro, aunque eso a Katsuki le importaba muy poco—, y en menos de media hora, Hagakure nos estaba llamando. Ella y Tokoyami le siguieron la pista al tipo hace menos de una semana, por un caso que investigan sus agencias en conjunto. Me sugirió proponer la alianza, ahora que Midoriya y Todoroki se vieron implicados. Cuando le comenté que seguro querrías participar, contestó "entre más, mejor, ¡claro que Bakugo está invitado a la fiesta!"

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Katsuki sontió ganas de agradecerle a Hagakure.

Quería encargarse del bastardo que dejara tan heridos a Izuku y Shoto, pero eso podía esperar.

—Bien, Hanta y tú arréglenlo.

—Sin problemas. ¿Vas a quedarte allá toda la noche?

—Sí. No me llamen para algo que no sea el maldito fin del mundo o los mato.

—¡Enterado, Bakubro! ¡Cuidaremos el fuerte!

La llamada terminó y Katsuki suspiró levemente, con cansancio acumulado.

Sabía que los molestos locos que tenía por amigos podrían encargarse de todo por unas horas, en lo que concretaban la misión en conjunto con esas otras agencias. Podrían molestarlo bastante con sus tonterías, pero eran competentes en el trabajo, sin duda.

Ahora mismo, el volver a ver una sonrisa en los dos que amaba, el que vieran que sonreía para ellos, era suficiente.


	14. Entrenamiento

**Catorce: Entrenamiento.**

Izuku no culpaba a Shoto ni a Katsuki por no permitirle participar en el entrenamiento físico. Apenas habían sido dados de alta Shoto y él.

Fue raro permanecer en cama tanto tiempo. No le pasaba desde que era estudiante, en los raros días libres que le daban entre las clases, los entrenamientos y los locos acontecimientos que le tocó vivir. Incluso al ser hospitalizado, no duraba mucho en convalecencia, debido a los competentes médicos que lo llegaban a atender, varios con singularidades que ayudaban a su rápida curación.

Esta vez, como se había lesionado la cabeza, la recomendación médica fue que sanara a un ritmo natural, para vigilar que no hubiera daño cerebral (¿así de grave había sido la herida?), por lo cual no podía volver a la actividad heroica enseguida. Shoto sí, aunque también tuvo heridas de gravedad, pero habían sanado bien y ninguna era de tan alto riesgo como la suya.

—¡Vas lento, Shoto! ¡Pon atención!

—Tú eres el impaciente, Katsuki. Como siempre. Izuku, ¿cómo aprovecho eso?

—¿En serio le estás preguntando eso? ¡Eh, Izuku! ¿Cómo logro estallarle la cara?

Era frustrante no entrenar, de verdad. Sin embargo, lo alentaron como en ese momento, pidiéndole exponer todas las estrategias que se le ocurrieran.

Amó que lo incluyeran de esa manera, sin duda.


	15. Nieve

**Quince: Nieve.**

Pese a lo vivido, Shoto no olvidó en qué día vivía.

Lo confirmó más de una vez, revisando su calendario de escritorio en la agencia, en su agenda electrónica y en el calendario de la cocina de su departamento. Por si no fuera suficiente, a la agencia llegaron con cierta anticipación paquetes de parte de varios de sus antiguos compañeros de la clase A, que Ashido amablemente se ofreció a guardar donde no fueran descubiertos antes de tiempo.

Por eso, instó a Katsuki a practicar "eso" casi una semana entera, hasta que lo tuvieron dominado y luego fueron ante Izuku para mostrárselo.

El día de la demostración, llevaron a Izuku a la única sala de juntas de su pequeña agencia. Allí, sobre una larga mesa rectangular y organizado gracias a Ashido y Uraraka (quien vino desde el otro lado del país especialmente para la ocasión), estaba el montón de paquetes que llegaran antes y un pastel decorado con betún de un bonito verde menta.

Katsuki había sido sincero durante una de las prácticas de "eso", acerca de que Izuku seguramente lloraría no tanto de felicidad (que la sentiría, sin duda), sino porque recordaría cuando la fecha no le era tan grata como ahora. Shoto había ido enterándose de cosas así a lo largo de su relación, así que no estaba _demasiado_ sorprendido y se limitó a mirar al otro con frialdad por un momento.

—Lo sientes, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente.

—¡Ya sabes que sí, maldita sea!

La voz de Katsuki apenas salió, pesada y triste, así que Shoto le creyó.

Y sí, de verdad Izuku se echó a llorar, aunque no le extrañó a nadie. Todos sabían lo sensible que era, por lo que lo llenaron de felicitaciones y abrazos, antes de que Katsuki, con un corto grito, atrajera la atención hacia él y Shoto.

Al minuto siguiente, los presentes estaban extasiados.

¿Nieve en julio? Con hielo y explosiones, el regalo de cumpleaños para Izuku fue poco más que un éxito.


	16. Explosivo

**Dieciséis: Explosivo.**

La primera impresión sobre Katsuki, sin duda, era que su carácter era tan explosivo como su singularidad.

Él mismo se sabía poco paciente, con tendencia a dejar salir lo que se le ocurría a la menor provocación, aunque algunas ocasiones dictaran que debía permanecer en silencio y quietud. De hecho, si en algún momento estaba callado y sin moverse, algunos pensaban que se acercaba el Apocalipsis y se alejaban de él en cuanto podían, temiendo presenciar un estallido de su ira más grave de lo habitual.

Pero Izuku y Shoto lo conocía mejor y sabían que el estallido del rubio antes de irse ese día, era del tipo protector.

—¡Adiós, idiotas! ¡Más les vale completar la jornada en sus jodidos escritorios o se las verán conmigo cuando vuelva!

Habían recibido una llamada demasiado temprano. Apenas estaban desayunando y siendo ese día el turno de Shoto en la cocina, Katsuki pudo contestar la llamada casi al instante, ya que Izuku no podía ponerse de pie tan rápido como siempre (la última sesión de curación singular había sido el día anterior y seguía agotado por ello).

—¿Quién? —vociferó Katsuki, antes de quedarse mortalmente serio, al menos para tratarse de él—. ¿En serio? Manda la ubicación a mi teléfono, voy por el bastardo.

Con eso y la posterior despedida, Shoto e Izuku no tuvieron dudas de lo que sucedía.

Compadecían al villano al que Katsuki perseguía.


	17. Miradas

**Diecisiete: Miradas.**

Los ojos de Izuku siempre decían mucho, pensaban Katsuki y Shoto.

Tras su última parada por el hospital, y considerando las secuelas, no dejaban de agradecer su buena fortuna. Al menos, algo así dijo Shoto cuando hizo su primera patrulla tras el incidente, en compañía de Katsuki (quien andaba más que ufano por haber enviado al villano a prisión).

—Estoy feliz y aliviado —aseguró Shoto—. Izuku sigue aquí.

—¿Cómo no iba a seguir aquí, Shoto? ¿Es una maldita broma?

El otro negó con la cabeza, aunque Katsuki sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

Ninguno de los dos era idiota. Recordaban perfectamente quién había dado el primer paso en admitir sus caóticos sentimientos, y desde el principio sabían quién era el corazón de aquella relación, aquella parte sin la cual, ni siquiera estarían juntos.

Agradecían el momento en que dejaron de estar ciegos a las brillantes miradas de irreflenable afecto de Izuku, pues así pudieron apreciarlas al ser completamente para ellos.

—No siempre agradecí que me quisiera —musitó Katsuki, con la voz ahogada que le salía cada que recordaba la parte mala de su pasado conjunto con Izuku. A esas alturas, Shoto sería tonto si no la reconocía—, aunque sabía que era importante. ¡Mierda, a veces me pregunto qué tanto me ve, Shoto! A veces creo que no valgo su perdón.

—Él no lo ve así —aseguró Shoto con suavidad, vigilando su entorno porque, después de todo, estaban de patrulla—. Además, lo conocemos bien, Katsuki. Puede ser muy bueno, pero no te habría perdonado si no lo sintiera de verdad, y desde entonces has hecho todo lo posible por enmendarte. Izuku lo aprecia y yo también.

Katsuki asintió, tragando saliva y desviando la vista. Shoto notó que le brillaban más los ojos, pero se abstuvo de señalarlo.

Continuaron la patrulla como si nada, y también agradeciendo en su interior que Izuku siguiera con ellos, mirándolos con todo el amor que les tenía.

Agradecían, simplemente, el que Izuku siguiera con vida.


	18. Compañeros

**Dieciocho: Compañeros.**

Shoto no podía pedir mejores compañeros de batalla que Izuku y Katsuki.

Era algo digno de mención, considerando que su agencia estaba en crecimiento y la gente comenzaba a fijarse en ella más por su buen trabajo que por sus héroes, que tampoco eran nada despreciables. Si cualquier otro le preguntara, diría que no es gran cosa, pero él sabía un poco más que otros en lo que se estaban metiendo.

Han logrado atraer atención del público, subsidios gubernamentales y lo que es mejor: gente. Cuando menos lo ha notado, en sus modestas oficinas deambulaban más personas, entre héroes, pasantes y empleados que los ayudaban con las más humildes tareas de escritorio. Shoto se concentró en crear el plan de acción escrito para ir manejando ese crecimiento, porque no siempre estaría presente para acelerar un trámite, llamar a un contacto de una agencia aliada o dar las órdenes adecuadas a los pasantes.

No, sabía que si no estaba en la agencia haciendo su parte, se le hallaría en trabajo de campo y de ser posible, con Izuku y Katsuki, más si eran misiones de alto rango.

Le guardaban las espaldas y permitían que él hiciera lo mismo por ellos. Nunca le gustó tanto el ser héroe como cuando estaba con ambos. Era tan maravilloso que a veces dolía.


	19. Miedo

**Diecinueve: Miedo.**

Esto tenía que ser un trabajo más para Katsuki, con el añadido de poder vengar las heridas de Izuku y Shoto.

Porque sí, el villano que los mandara directamente al hospital estaba en prisión, pero había sido demasiado pedir que no tuviera cómplices.

El que Katsuki estaba persiguiendo quizá no tenga el aspecto de alguien poderoso, pero parece que su singularidad lo ayuda a absorber energía del ambiente y convertirla en fuerza física. No parece la gran cosa, al menos comparándola con otras singularidades existentes, pero al igual que el otro imbécil, este sabe perfectamente cómo emplear esa fuerza. Por lo general, aunque las cosas no se vean tan bien como le gustaría, Katsuki solo se encoge de hombros y se ríe del peligro en su cara.

Pero esta vez no. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, está enfrentando a un villano de cuidado y sería estúpido no sentir miedo.

¡Pero ganaría, joder! ¡Por ellos ganaría!


	20. Besos

**Veinte: Besos.**

Los besos de Katsuki eran fieros, piensa Izuku, casi desesperados, intentando devorar al otro y entregándose entero.

Esos besos le gustaba recibirlos tras una misión llena de movimiento y adrenalina, o después de concluir con algo tremendamente complicado que lo tuviera al límite de su resistencia. Katsuki era algo así, una meta a alcanzar que requería de todo su ser, trabajando duro y sin demasiados miramientos.

Los de Shoto, por otro lado, son una montaña rusa, sintiendo el frío del invierno y la calidez del verano, casi al mismo tiempo, en sus tiernos labios.

Con Shoto era agradable besarse al despuntar el día, bajo la suave luz del sol y cuando todo lo que Izuku quería era ir despacio, antes de zambullirse en el caos del trabajo. O también cuando era hora de irse a dormir, porque sentía que con ese gesto, conjuraba un buen sueño.

No sabía que, en mayor o menor medida, daba tanto o más de esos sentimientos a Katsuki y a Shoto con cada beso compartido, por el simple hecho de ser sincero.


	21. Cicatrices

**Veintiuno: Cicatrices.**

A Shoto nunca le habían importado las cicatrices, no con la que tenía en el rostro y sabiendo que ganaría más siendo héroe.

Habiendo vivido tanto tiempo con una marca como esa a plena vista, sabía reconocer cuando algo averegonzaba a la gente de las huellas dejadas en su piel. Él mismo, en ciertos días, deseaba deshacerse de la quemadura, del recuerdo visible de lo que su pobre madre le había hecho, aunque fuera para que ella no tuviera que recordarlo. Sin embargo, así como el pasado no podía cambiarse, existían heridas físicas que no se borraban y apredió a sobrellevarlo.

Por eso, le interesaban las historias tras las cicatrices de Izuku y las de Katsuki, porque quería conocerlos en sus buenos y sus malos momentos.

Solía recorrer algunas con los dedos, en los momentos serenos y en de reverencia, pidiendo con voz calmada que le contaran cómo las habían obtenido. Izuku lo miraba con cierta confusión y Katsuki le dedicaba una mueca de fastidio, pero siempre contestaban. Una pelea, el toque de una singularidad enemiga, un accidente… las razones variaban, lo mismo que las historias de fondo, pero Shoto procuraba oírlas atentamente. Sabía que en ocasiones se repetían, pero a Katsuki e Izuku no les importaba.

Ellos bien sabían la historia que podía haber tras una cicatriz y nunca lo juzgaron.


	22. Familia

**Veintidós: Familia.**

Izuku los amaba, lo sabían.

Por eso, tardaron en comprender qué pretendía al invitarlos a su casa de la infancia a cenar y allí, sin previo aviso, soltarle a su madre "estamos juntos. Los tres".

—Deku estúpido… —masculló Katsuki.

Shoto, por una vez, casi estuvo de acuerdo.

Inko Midoriya era una buena mujer, eso no lo ponían en duda. Katsuki la consideraba casi una santa y Shoto sabía, a grandes rasgos, la razón tras ello. Mucho de lo que Izuku era se lo debían a ella, aunque a veces les daba terror el imaginar qué sería de sus vidas si la mujer hubiera insistido en aquella idea suya de impedirle a su vástago seguir en U.A. (sintieron escalofríos cuando Izuku se los contó).

Por todo eso, imaginaban que a una persona como Inko no se le pasaría por la cabeza que su único hijo no solo estuviera en una relación amorosa, sino que fuera como aquella, con un hombre que antaño pareciera odiarlo y con otro que apenas supiera cómo expresar lo que su corazón albergaba.

Supieron que Izuku los presentó porque los quería en su familia.

Quizá por eso Inko, milagrosamente, los aceptó.

—¿Es una maldita broma? —espetó Katsuki, sin poder contenerse.

Inko arqueó las cejas, sobresaltada, por lo que Shoto le puso al rubio una mano en el hombro, dando un ligero apretón.

—Katsuki–kun, me sorprende que pienses así —Inko pasó a fruncir el ceño, antes de alzar una mano para parar el torrente de maldiciones que, con seguridad, Katsuki estaba a punto de soltar—, considerando todo el tiempo que nos conocemos. Si no supiera que eres sincero… que ambos lo son —ella miró a Shoto por un segundo, antes de seguir—, no dudaría en tratar de convencer a Izuku para que acabara con esta tontería…

—¡Mamá! —la voz de Izuku sonó ahogada, incrédula y un poco dolida.

—… Pero sé que no es una tontería, no para Izuku. Y que ustedes vinieran con él, que lo hayan cuidado tanto tiempo… Bueno, debí saber antes que significaba _algo_.

—Mamá, no quería…

—Ya sé, Izuku. Me imagino que no querías preocuparme, que estabas asustado y cosas así. Pero cariño, confío en ti. Siempre me voy a preocupar y confieso que me parece un poco extraño, pero no te voy a odiar por esto. No podría, ¡te veo tan feliz…!

Shoto, viendo cómo Izuku y su madre se abrazaban entre lágrimas, se inclinó todavía más por la creencia de Katsuki de que esa mujer era demasiado buena para el mundo.

No es que antes lo dudara. Era la madre de Izuku, después de todo.


	23. Pelea

**Veintitrés: Pelea.**

Sí, Katsuki se sorprendió de que Inko los aceptara, y le extrañó (solo un poco) que la casa Todoroki fuera un infierno en la tierra cuando Shoto les informó de su relación.

La verdad, le importaba muy poco la opinión de los Todoroki. Para él, Shoto era lo único bueno que tenía esa familia (Rei era caso aparte: todavía no la conocía, no era Todoroki de sangre y lo que le pasó fue culpa del maldito Endeavor). Lo único gratificante de anunciar lo suyo en aquella mansión tradicional, aparte de la comida de Fuyumi, fue la cara de pasmo total del actual héroe número uno, que contrastaba con las carcajadas irónicas de Natsuo. Apenas salieron de allí sin heridas, pero solo porque el viejo de Shoto los despidió en silencio y dedicándoles miradas envenenadas (más a Izuku que a Katsuki, cosa que al rubio le daba muy mala espina).

Lo que sí dio por hecho fue la pelea en su propia casa (Mitsuki era una bruja), pero aún así dolía.

En su interior, presentía que la charla no iría bien, por eso la dejó para el final. No les había dicho a sus padres a qué iba, o por qué lo acompañaban Izuku y Shoto. Dejó que se imaginaran lo que quisieran antes de soltarles la verdad a su estilo, de golpe y porrazo.

Obviamente, eso fue parte de por qué todo se fue al carajo, pero no la más grave.

—¿Qué hiciste realmente, Katsuki? ¿Cómo lograste que estos dos fueran parte de esta maldita broma?

—¡No es una broma, bruja! ¿Por qué crees que haría una broma como esta?

—Mitsuki… Katsuki…

—Oh, no sé, ¿tu asqueroso sentido del humor? Izuku debe saberlo mejor.

No lo hizo, ¡no lo dijo! Momento, ¿cómo sabía ella…?

—Lo que sea que le hayan dicho, Mitsuki–san, no importa ahora.

Izuku, con lo malditamente alegre que era, dio miedo expresándose con ese tono, tan desprovisto de emociones. A Katsuki le recordó _aterradoramente_ a cómo hablaba Shoto cuando llegó a U.A.

—¿No? Solo porque no lo hicieras…

—No lo hice porque lo escuché, Mitsuki–san. Si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos. Shoto, Kacchan…

—Izuku–kun, por favor —llamó Masaru Bakugo, con expresión confundida.

Si su padre no tenía idea de qué pasaba, Katsuki se preguntó qué tanto estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo siento, Masaru–san, de verdad. Si quiere, podemos invitarlo a cenar en otra ocasión, para compensarlo.

Como Izuku no cedió y marchó hacia la puerta, Shoto no tuvo de otra más que hacer una reverencia a los Bakugo antes de seguirlo. Katsuki, por un segundo, pensó en imitar a alguno de los dos, pero esos eran sus padres, así que le tocaba otra cosa.

—Dime toda la mierda que quieras, bruja —inició, con la voz más seria que pudo—, tal vez la merezco, tal vez no. Pero óyeme bien: si se te ocurre otra cosa contra Izuku o contra Shoto, no te la voy a pasar. Acepta lo que te he dicho o jódete, me da lo mismo.

—¡Katsuki! —dejó escapar Mitsuki, con voz estrangulada.

A continuación, el rubio también abandonó la casa.

No esperaba que ser feliz doliera así, pero no se arrepentía.


	24. Futuro

**Veinticuatro: Futuro.**

Lo que les esperaba era incierto, pero estaban decididos a forjar su propio futuro.

Katsuki era volátil, malhumorado y no muy educado, pero nadie dudaba de su instinto de combate, de su inteligencia y de su determinación al alcanzar la perfección en cada cosa que quería. En lo profesional, eso lo convertía en un héroe con el que pocos se sentían cómodos trabajando, pero quienes se lanzaban de cabeza a la experiencia, descubrían que el rubio siempre les guardaría las espaldas.

Izuku era radiante en más de una manera, no solo por su singularidad. El valor y la compasión en sus actos hacían que se le conociera como un héroe amable y cálido, aquel que con su sola presencia, animaba a los desvalidos y hacía que algunos villanos reconsideraran toda su vida. Todo lo anterior, aunado a su sonrisa deslumbrante, parecía desaparecer al enfrentar mentes criminales realmente malvadas, pero eso solo significaba la seriedad del asunto y que su habilidad analítica lo resolvería de la mejor manera.

Shoto era un enigma para muchos, incluidas las personas que lo admiraban, pero no podían en duda sus refinadas habilidades en el campo. Con una singularidad como la suya, les resultaba de lo más lógico que se hubiera esmerado en mejorar su uso conbinado, lo que era complementado con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros y una cortesía casi perfecta (aunque sus apariciones en los medios eran ligeramente desconcertantes). Entre eso y ser el cerebro administrativo de su agencia, cualquiera creería que tenía las manos llenas, pero siempre se esmeraba en mostrarse tranquilo con todo el mundo, a sabiendas de que los héroes debían ser confiables para el público al que salvaban.

Aunque algunos no los entendieran, aunque los villanos qusieran aprovecharse de ello, seguirían adelante. Los tres, Katsuki, Izuku y Shoto.

No habían llegado a tanto por nada.


	25. Rojo Bonus

**Veinticinco: Rojo [Bonus]**

Si alguien preguntaba, Izuku podía confesar a qué venía el pañuelo rojo en su cuello.

No era parte de su traje, aunque hubiera sido actualizado recientemente. Algunos transeúntes que lo reconocían, tras la alegría inicial, fijaban la vista en el pañuelo y hacían gestos de desconcierto, pero nadie preguntó, por fortuna. Para el día siguiente seguramente lo olvidarían, aunque conociendo a los medios, le darían seguimiento a que semejante complemento a su atuendo no volviera a aparecer. Casi podía verlo.

Sin embargo, eso no le importaba, solo el recordar la razón por la que portaba eso.

Era por la mitad del pelo de Shoto y por los ojos de Katsuki, como una manera de tenerlos con él en su primer aniversario de vivir juntos (y sin acabar "matándose", como aventuraran algunos de sus amigos).

Había llevado un tiempo adaptarse, porque cada uno tenía costumbres que los otros dos quizá no comprendían o hallaban irritantes: el lado perfeccionista de Katsuki, la incapacidad de Shoto para varias de las tareas domésticas, el que Izuku se ensimismara y por lo tanto, se distrajera de lo que estuviera haciendo… En realidad, la lista no era larga, pero sí a tomar en cuenta. Aún así, pudo más en ellos el bienestar que sentían al saberse en el mismo espacio, así que estaban muy agradecidos.

¡A buena hora tenían que trabajar separados ese día! Era una lástima, porque Izuku habría deseado pasarlo en casa, pasando el rato con alguno de sus análisis de héroes mientras veía a Katsuki cocinar algo digno de la fecha y a Shoto recostado en el sofá sin motivos para moverse.

No importaba cómo pasaran el día, pensó Izuku, si terminando el trabajo, los tres se verían precisamente en ese sitio que tanto les gustaba porque estaban juntos en él.

Izuku era feliz cumpliendo su sueño de ser héroe, pero también teniendo el amor de Katsuki y de Shoto.


End file.
